Big Things
by BigK82
Summary: Bella Swan is a big woman with even bigger goals. She wants it all, the doting husband, white picket fence and 2.5 kids. But finding someone hasn't been that easy, especially when you don't look like a supermodel. Rated M for language and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing. All characters belong to the author and I just make them my own brand of awesome.**_

_**BPOV:**_

Being overweight sucks, especially when all of your friends look like fucking supermodels. It's not that I'm ugly or anything like that. I'm gosh darn fierce. But, when you're a bigger girl, such as myself, you have problems finding the right guy to date.

I've been set up I don't know how many times by my friends, Alice and Rosalie. They're happily married with their 2.5 kids and the white picket fence and yada yada yada. Of course, they want me to know that same kind of bliss and, while I have yet to find it, I have to admit that I want it, too.

The only person who doesn't push me into craptastic relationships is my best guy friend, Edward. We've been friends our entire lives. Literally. Our mothers were pregnant together and everything but then his mother died just a few short years after we were born and it's just been him and his dad, Carlisle, ever since. Well, that's untrue, he's married to Esme, whom everyone loves just the same as if she had given birth to Edward herself.

"How about this dress?" Edward yells from the closet and comes out holding some God awful thing that my mother picked out.

"Seriously?" I ask. "That's what you're telling me to go with? I'm going to a date not a funeral." I scoff and shake my head, wandering into my closet with him.

I hear him mumble something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "I don't fucking think so" when I grabbed my retro black and white polka dot dress and smiled widely.

"So, tell me about this Mitch or whatever his name is." Edward says as he sprawls out on my bed and watches TV. He's done this for every date. You'd think it would be Alice and/or Rose, but he's filled the spot of supportive bestie on date nights.

"His name is MIKE," I glare and he shrugs, "And he's a guy Rose set me up with. I guess he works on the 3rd floor of her office building and he is apparently perfect for me."

You'd think I would tell my friends no, that I don't want to be set up on any lousy dates anymore, but of course, I haven't had any luck looking on my own, and maybe one of these dates could be a success.

"I see, so he probably works in the mail room. Classy." Edward laughs and I glare at him.

"You have room to talk, Cullen. How about Tanya? That fancy stripper from Seattle?" He stops his laughing and glares at me. Yeah, Edward dated Tanya for a few months and then found out she was a stripper when he and Emmett went out on a guys night one evening. To say he was pissed was an understatement.

I tried to explain to him that nobody can afford the luxuries she had unless she was a hooker, a stripper, or a drug dealer, without having ever finished high school or was, I dunno a genius or something.

"Whatever. Have fun. Don't be too slutty." He smiles and leaves.

_**Later that night...**_

So, I'm waiting outside the restaurant for the last 10 minutes and I'm checking my watch religiously. If there is one thing I hate it's that I am stood up. I left the comfort of my own home and my PJ's for this shit?

I sighed and just as I was about to hoof it back to my car, a blonde haired guy with bright blue eyes comes jogging up the sidewalk.

"Bella?" He asks and smiles at me. It's a nice smile. I nod and smile back. "I'm so sorry I'm late. My car broke down just up the street there and I kind of ran most of the way here." He turned red when he's telling me this and I feel kind of bad.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I've never had a guy that eager to go on a date that he ran to get there." I blush a little bit and smile. His returning smile is nearly blinding and so far, I'm doing a mental high five to Rose for the choice of guy.

He tells the hostess the names on the reservation and leads me toward our table. We order drinks and everything is going well so far. As we peruse the menu my mouth is nearly salivating from the prospects of my meal tonight. Everything looks good and I'm not picky, which is the problem.

"Are you two ready to order, yet?" Our bubbly server asks Mike. He looks at me and I wave at him to go ahead. Apparently he takes this as to order for the both of us.

"We'll both have the grilled salmon with lemon, a salad with oil and no croutons" he throws a wink at me, "and how bout some asparagus spears to go with the salmon? Lightly buttered, thanks."

I'm appalled. He ordered for me and it wasn't the fact that he ordered for me so much as he seemed to take the healthier route on the food. I calm my breathing a bit and think rationally. Perhaps he's just a health nut. He didn't seem out of shape as he ran up to me earlier.

"I hope that was okay. I know how a lady likes to watch her figure." He winks and I spit out the water in which I'd taken a sip of and start choking. "Shit, are you okay?" He rushes over to me and starts patting my back while the rest of the crowd watches on.

I wave him off and wipe my mouth. "I'm fine." I croak out and then take a sip of my red wine. "What made you decide to order that, anyway?"

"Well, a lady like you needs to watch her figure. You're not getting any younger, you know." My eyes widen and my hand goes for the sharp knife next to my plate. "Don't misunderstand me, I think you're very beautiful, but there's some room for improvement. For instance, I didn't always look like this." He motions down his body with his hands. He takes a sip of his wine and licks his lips. "I used to weigh like 300 lbs a few years back. With a lot of hard work and dedication, I've become the man I am today."

I nod and don't know what the fuck to say. I excuse myself to the restroom and call Rose. She picks up immediately and I lay into her.

"How dare you, Rose!" I whisper/yell into the reciever.

"I take it it's not going too well then?" Her tone tells me she's sorry and maybe that she'd anticipated it.

"Hell no it's not. He just ordered the healthiest thing they had because, and I quote, 'a lady like me needs to watch my figure because I'm not getting any younger!" She gasps and cusses. "Yeah, right? So, I'm like what the fuck and he goes off on this rant about how he thinks I'm beautiful but there was room for improvement. I'm not at all impressed, Rosalie." I growl.

"Shit, I'm sorry, B. I didn't think he'd be like that. He used to be a big guy a few years ago and I just thought you two would have something in common, not that he'd be a shallow douche."

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, a habit I'd picked up from Edward. "You didn't know. Look, I'm going to slip out the back door and head for the hills. I don't think I can take being talked down to anymore tonight."

"If you need anything just call, sweets." She says and we say our goodbyes and I make like a ninja and sneak out of the back. I felt like I was all stealthy with my ducking in between cars and whatnot until I looked around and saw Mike standing a few feet away from me.

"Bella?" He asks and I sigh. "Where are you going? We didn't have dinner yet." He pouts slightly.

"Yeah, about that, I have to get going." I didn't want to be rude, but I wasn't sitting through a dinner with this dude.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked sheepish. "Look, I'm extremely sorry if I'd said anything wrong. I didn't want to give you the wrong impression of me. I'm not a total jerk, I swear. It's just that I thought women liked assertive and confident guys." He shrugged and I scowled.

"There's a huge difference in being confident and downright rude." I snap and his face falls.

"I deserve that. I'll let you get going now." He waves and wanders back into the restaurant and I feel a little shitty, but I ignore that feeling because I don't need guys like that in my life.

_**So, this is chapter one. By the way, I'd like to picture my Edward in this store as more like Channing Tatum OR Chris Evans. Take your pic. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I still own nothing but my own weird fantasies that I will place these characters in. By the way, I'm a big girl, so I know a little of what Bella is going through. Or a lot. Either way. Onward.**_

When I get home I immediately change into my pajamas, order a Philly cheese steak from the deli down the street and prepare to watch a movie marathon of 80's flicks when my phone rings.

"Yello." I answer as I'm preparing my movie choices.

"How did your date go? Get lucky?" Edward asks and I can almost envision him wagging his eyebrows.

"Fuck no. He was a good-looking enough guy, but he was a total doucher." I snort. I explain what he'd said and I am pretty sure I heard Edward growl. I chalk it up to his protectiveness over me and tell him that he's more than welcome to come sit in on my movie night which he declines, siting that he has to be at his restaurant early the next morning for a shipment.

I love Edward's restaurant. He'd named it Bella, after me, of course. We'd sat down one night and thought up some fun menu ideas and different décor if he were to ever open one and the next thing I know, he's opening this phenomenal restaurant that's the talk of the town and he tells me it's all thanks to me.

My food arrives and I lay out my spread of sandwich, fries and drink on my coffee table and press play on the remote as The Breakfast Club starts playing. Seriously, my favorite movie of all time. I text Alice and Rosalie and they both let me know that they're out doing coupley things with their husbands and then I just note how sad my life has become.

Here I am, stuffing my face and watching movies alone. Super. My eyes start feeling heavy, eventually, and I drift off into dream land.

_**The next morning...**_

I'm driving to the school, where I'm the best English teacher on the planet, thank you very much, when I'm rearended. "Fuck!" I yell as I hit the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry, miss." This sexy voice apologizes and it takes me a moment to realize that it's the guy that hit me. I step out of my car to ogle him. I'm only human after all. He's tall and built well, it seems. He's got blonde hair and blue eyes and a killer smile with some pearly whites. He's got a nice tan going on, which is unusual around these parts.

"Uh, yeah." I mumble out. Articulate, I tell you. "We should check the damages and exchange information." He nods and stuffs his hands in his pockets while we walk around the back of my Honda Accord. It wasn't the newest car on the planet, but it was mine.

It's not so bad, just a bad dent in the bumper but his car has taken most of the impact. His super shiny red sports car. "We should go ahead and call the cops so we can get a report for the insurance companies." He states and I press 2 on my speed dial.

"Chief Swan." my dad answers and I smile.

"Hey daddy." Blonde sexy guy's eyes grow as big as saucers and I bite my lip.

"Hey, can you send someone down to the corner of Spartan Drive and 5th?" I ask and he wonders why. I explain to him what happened and he tells me he'll be right down. "My dad will be down in a moment to take statements and whatnot." I wave off and get into my glove compartment to get my license, registration and proof of insurance.

"I must seem terribly rude. I'm James Hunter." He says and smiles at me. I swoon and then try not to blush. "I have to admit that I wasn't paying attention to the road."

I shrug. "There's not much damage done. I'm Bella Swan, by the way." We shake hands and he lingers a bit and I can't say that I hate it. "I was actually heading to the school."

"I'm so sorry. Do you work there?" He asks and I nod, but let him know I still had a good 45 minutes until classes started up.

My dad showed up not much later, took our statements and was on his way. "I should be going now." I drawl out and he reaches into his wallet and hands me a business card. It had the name Hunter Corporations on it, which I'd found out over the years was a multi-billion dollar industry that dealt with advertising from shoe laces to cars to oatmeal. You named it they were a part of it.

"My personal number is on there in case you'd like to call or whatever." He blushes and I smile, bite my lip and wave. He stands there with his hands in his pockets, looking like God and watches me drive off. I can't help my unusual girly squeal as I drive down the road.

My day goes by uneventfully and I stop by Edward's restaurant on my way home from work to tell him my news. His servers, of course, are all gossiping and fawning all over him. I can be the first to admit that he's a fine specimen of man, and if I had ever in life thought I had a chance with him, I would've taken it. As it is, I settled for best friend of life, and here we are.

"Bells!" He smiles broadly and hugs the life out of me and over his shoulder I see the two snarky servers giving me the stink eye from hell.

"Who's your friend, Edward?" one of them asks and he throws his arm over my shoulder and kisses my head.

"This is Bella the most amazing woman on the planet. You should get back out on the floor." He gives them a warning look and they scurry away. "So, anything happen with you today that I should know about?" I huff. Of course, Charlie would call and tell him what happened.

"This totally hot guy rear ended me." I was cut off by his loud guffaws and realize how dirty that sounded as I hit him in the gut. "Anyway..." I pause and wait for his snickers to die down. "He's a Hunter." His eyes widen and I smile. "He gave me his number and told me to call him sometime. I'm thinking about it." I smile softly and he gives me a weird look.

"I see. Well hey, we're super busy, so I'm going to get back there. You staying to eat? It's on me, doll face." He winks and I smile and nod. "We'll talk more in a bit."

_**No, James isn't a total doucher in this story. Anyone want an EPOV for the next chapter? Review and let me know.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, it was kind of a toss up for an EPOV... so I will hold off on it... for now...**_

_**I also had an interesting question as to what size Bella is. I'm going with a full 18, because that's what size I am. Sorry about the long time in between updates but life gets in the way sometimes. Onward and remember... I still own nothing.**_

Edward seemed aloof and some may even say uncaring about what I had just told him about James, but I knew Edward better than anybody and he didn't want a repeat of the Jacob Black years. Ugh. I don't even know how I survived after that whole ordeal.

Jake was the hottie Native American piece of man candy from the local reservation. He was all brick wall body with the most lickable abs on Earth and a sweet smile that made panties melt off. So, imagine my surprise when he tags along with his father to our house one night and strikes up a conversation with me. I fall for him far too quickly and about half a year into our relationship I'm ready have his babies and move to the rez.

He would tell me how beautiful and perfect I was and that he was glad I didn't eat rabbit food just to fit in with everybody else. He said he liked bigger girls. Imagine further surprise when I take him lunch at his shop one day to find him bangin' Emily, a model that lived on the reservation. But what he said _while _doing her was what put the final nail in the coffin. He told her how much he loved her and that he could never get me to bend that way because I was a major fat ass. I dropped his food on the floor and he scrambled away from her, trying to apologize.

The next day, Edward came to my house all bloodied with his knuckles banged up. When I asked him what happened to his hand he explained that Jake needed to learn a lesson in manners and that he looked worse than he did. Not that he and Edward ever got along particularly well in the first place.

Back to reality, as it were... "Bella? Hello?" Edward laughs and snaps his fingers in front of my face, sitting my plate down. "Sorry I was a little harsh back there. We've been busy all night and, well, I need to meet this James guy. Find out if he is good enough for my best friend." He gave me a soft smile and I had been right in my assumptions. He didn't want a repeat of the Jake incident.

We'd ate and talked about our days and how much his business was blooming and then I called it a night. I had to go home and work on my lesson plans and grade pop quizzes.

The whole time I was working the little card with James' phone number kept staring at me, begging me to make use of it. When I looked at the clock I realized it was only 7:30 and got my big girl panties on and picked up my cell phone. I quickly typed in a message and sent it.

Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I bit my lip and answered shyly.

"I hope you don't mind me calling instead of texting. It never was m thing." His voice lilted through the phone and I giggled.

"No problem at all. With all the modern technology in the world you'd think people forgot how to actually talk on a phone." I reply.

"Right?" He guffawed. We spent a few minutes talking about our day and I realized how comfortable our conversation was. It wasn't forced or awkward and for that I was doing a little happy dance in my brain.

"So, listen. My friend Edward offered for us to meet up at his restaurant to go over our car information. He said the food would be on the house and, to be honest, you'd be a fool to miss out on his cuisine."

There's a pause on his end and I hear him sigh. "Ms. Swan, are you asking me on a date?" He jokes and I feel my face heat up.

"Would it be a horrible thing if I was?" I got bold. No time like the present, and what not.

"Not at all." He says softly. After a few seconds he answers. "Actually, I'd love to meet up with you. How does this weekend sound? Perhaps Saturday night? We could have a few drinks while we eat, get to know each other better."

"I'd like that. I'll let him know." I tell him and after our goodbyes and plans to text each other through the week, we hang up our phones.

_The next night..._

I'm grading papers and feeling like I need a stiff drink. I'm not sure what these kids have been learning before they got to my class, but they couldn't right basic sentences. Most of them were spelling in text talk. So disappointing.

Alice and Rosalie finally show up with our food and I tell them all about James. Alice squeals like a maniac and Rose high fives me for the catch. "Bella, I've seen that man's profile in Forbes. Seriously. Can we say hot?" She fans herself and laughs.

"No shit. Jake has nothing on this guy." Alice laughs and I nod in agreement. After awhile she pipes back up. "So, what does Edward think?"

I shrug. "He's kind of indifferent to the whole thing, as usual. He doesn't want me to go through the Jake thing all over again. You know how he is." I reason.

Rose snorts. "I still think that boy has it bad for you and you can't ever say that you don't want him." I slap her arm and she laughs.

"I don't see Edward like that." She cocks an eyebrow. "Anymore." I add. "We're just friends. I've accepted that and have moved on."

It's true. Edward will always be my what if person. There's no denying how sexy he is, not to mention that he's extremely intelligent and hilarious. I'd entertained the idea of us being a couple countless times in my head, but he goes for leggy blondes or red heads. Fat brunettes, not so much.

"I agree with Rose, Bella. I think that boy has been in love with you ever since he kissed you to prove a point to Newton." Ah, yes. Mike Newton would not leave me alone for the entirety of our freshman year of high school.

Finally, Edward saved the day by telling Newton I already had a boyfriend and when he was called a liar he cupped my face and kissed me. I loved it. And, for it being a first, I don't think it could've been more perfect, unless Newton wasn't there and it wasn't for show.

Edward was a little awkward around me for awhile and would blush anytime he saw me.

"Sure." I snort into my drink and left it at that. I knew where I stood with Edward and that was fine with me, or at least it would have to be. I had to move on and maybe James would help with that.

_**So... what do you think? Also, I'd like to say that I like to picture James as Charlie Hunnam. If you don't know who that is, check this link out and just take out the spaces. You're welcome. ;)**_

_**http:/ images4 .fanpop .com/image/photos/20800000/Charlie-Hunnam-sons-of-anarchy-20859732-394-524 .jpg**_

_**Also, reviews make me happy. What do you think of my choice for James? And out of my two choices for Edward, which were Channing Tatum and Chris Evans, who would you pick? You gotta' pick one. Nobody can say, "I still pick Robert." IF you had to choose one, which would it be? It's a hard choice. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, the consensus is Channing Tatum, so far... Nice ;) Also, I think Sons of Anarchy may be gaining another fan. You're welcome lol... **_

_**There seems to also be concern about Edward and Bella getting together sooner rather than later. That being said, remember this is a Bella and Edward story. I promise a HEA. Please don't worry. Be patient, my lovelies. All in good time, and all that. **_

_**Just stick with me. Also, I don't own anything, as usual. It's still a sad time in my life... :)**_

Conversation between James and I had been pretty enlightening throughout the week. We had a ton in common and you wouldn't think he was a guy with loads of money to burn. He loved Sonic's double cheeseburgers and tots.

That being said, here I sit at the restaurant waiting on him to walk in the door. Edward was sucking his drink down like a dying man in the desert and I was getting antsy. He was due any minute and there was a sinking feeling in the back of my mind that he wouldn't show and have better plans with a better class of people.

"Doesn't this guy know he should be early and that means he's on time?" Edward snorts and sucks on his drink. I give him an incredulous look and flip him in the forehead. "Well, while you're waiting on your Romeo to get here, I'm going to go grab the food and bring it out." He rubbed my shoulder and headed toward the kitchen.

People started murmuring and I looked up to see the commotion. My eyes glazed over as I took in the sight before me. There he was, all sexy as all get out and I had to fight to keep the drool in my mouth. His longish hair was tucked behind one ear and he had a couple of days worth of stubble growing. Instead of his suit and shiny shoes he was donning a holey pair of jeans with a tight fitting t shirt and zip up hoodie with black chucks. He looked up and saw me, his pearly whites shining in the dim room.

"Bella!" He practically sang and leaned in to kiss my cheek, leaving it tingling in his wake. "Sorry, I was actually on time, but got pulled over by your dad." His cheeks tinted red and I laughed.

"I bet that was interesting." I snorted and covered my mouth in shock; embarrassed.

He grabbed my hand and pulled it away from my mouth. "Don't. Don't hide who you are. I actually thought that was too cute." He winked at me and I died a little bit.

"Who do we have here?" Edward's velvety voice interrupted and my heart quickened in my chest. Since I had apparently turned into a mute, Edward extended his hand toward James. "Name's Edward Cullen, the owner of this fine establishment and Bella's best friend. You must be James."

James took Edward's hand and shook it. His eyes narrowed and I noticed neither of them made a move to let go. "Pleasure to meet you. I've heard great things about this place, man. And the food smells amazing."

Edward's face lit up, although I could tell he didn't want to seem like a fan girl, but when someone praises his baby, aka his restaurant, he can't help himself.

"Thanks, man. This is all thanks to my Bella here." He put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed. We sat down and James moaned over everything he ate. "I'm serious. I may have a bit of a man crush on you now. This food is phenomenal. I think this will be my new hangout." He winked at me and my mind was in the gutter because I just kept hearing him moan.

"I appreciate that." Edward replied and then ordered another double shot of Jager. Edward's not much of a drinker, so I didn't know what was going on. "Listen, I'm gonna' head to the little boys room and give you two a little privacy." He whispered in my ear and I had to control the shiver I felt go down my spine anytime he got that close to me. "I will be back shortly."

When Edward walked away James chuckled. "How long have you been in love with him?" My eyes nearly bugged out when James called me out. "Look, I know that look. I've seen it before like with my parents. I can't say I'm not disappointed, because I thought we could have something between us." He motion between the two of us with his hand and I felt like an asshole.

"I don't want to be in love with him." I said after some time. "It's not fair to me to pine after somebody who has no interest in me. I'd rather keep him as a friend than nothing at all. I'm working on the whole thing though." James smiles brilliantly at me and I add, "I think there could be something between us, too."

_**EPOV (Yeah... that's right... )**_

I was getting ready to round the corner when I heard her. "I don't want to be in love with him." She continued on about how it wasn't fair to her and that she'd rather have me as a friend and that she thought there was something between her and James. Well fuck that.

See, I'd come to a realization while talking to my dad the other day.

_I'd come home from the restaurant after Bella told me about James Hunter. My dad phoned me up and asked the usual questions about how my day went and whatnot. It eventually led to the same thing it always ends up at, Bella. This time, though, I let it go about how I didn't like that she was dating or wanting to date this James guy and how wrong for her I thought he was._

_My dad chuckles. "You love her." I scoff._

"_Of course, I do. She is my best friend." I defend. He sighs._

"_I didn't mean like that. You LOVE her, love her. She's your ONE." I cough out my drink and wipe my mouth. He laughs. "Don't freak out about it. We've all known for years."_

_I thought about it some more and felt my stomach tie in knots. "She's not my type dad." And I winced at how harsh that sounded._

"_Are you serious right now, Edward Cullen? What the hell? I raised you better than that. I'll have you know that your mother, God rest her soul, was a big woman and dammit I loved every inch of her. That's the most shallow thing I've ever heard. You better never let Esme hear you say that."_

_I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "I didn't mean it like that, dad. I meant I prefer blondes not brunettes."_

"_Well, in that case that's also superficial. Bella's your type, you just have to open your eyes and see what the rest of us see."_

And I did. I spent the rest of the week looking at old pictures of us together and more often than not, I would be looking at Bella with a look of pure amazement and awe.

With new found determination I vowed that night to figure out a way to win her heart, which apparently would be a little more difficult to do, since that shit bag, James, is in the picture. And the crappy part? I can't even bring myself to hate him. He's a genuinely nice guy who seems to really like Bella for who she is and not what she looks like.

"Edward, my man!" James smiles like he's won the lottery and waves me over. I put on a smile for Bella and she beams back at me.

We spend the rest of the evening talking about Bella and I and how we used to get into shit loads of trouble when we were younger.

James bowed out early because he had to be at an opening ceremony for a new orphanage his family donated to. Bella looked like she was about to melt into a puddle of goo. Super.

So that night, I enlisted the help of a certain pixie and blonde ball buster by the names of Alice and Rosalie. This means war.

_**Don't get too super excited that they're just going to be together by the next chapter. It's going to take work. Besides, where would the fun be in just letting them get together straight away? The story would only be like 5 chapters long then! Leave me love. :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, I'm loving the reviews so far. I had another suggestion for our Edward, Chris Pine... Not too shabby. He is quite yummy ;) **_

_**Also, there is one of you who are concerned that Edward and Bella aren't getting together fast enough and that you won't continue to read this story if it doesn't happen in like the next chapter or so. I'm sorry. I've already promised a HEA and that should be good enough. Like I said before, if I just threw them together from the start then the story wouldn't be at all interesting and would be over before it really began. **_

_**As it were, I hope my readers stick with this story and give it a chance. So far, so good, but if you're looking for instant romance between the two characters, then I'm sorry. It's heading in that direction with them, but good things come to those who wait.**_

_**Sorry for that extremely long note. I still don't own anything. Not even our choices for Edward, which still saddens me. Any ideas on how we can fix that?**_

The rest of the week had went off without a hitch. James and I had gotten together for dinner a couple of different times and he was the perfect gentleman.

Alice and Rosalie wanted all of the details but weren't on Team James like I thought they'd be. And that's how I find myself spending this Friday evening. The two of them stopped by with margarita mix and Mexican food.

"All I'm saying, Bella, is that this guy has already been cited by your dad twice in like a week's span." Alice tuts and I give her an incredulous look.

"What does that have to do with anything? And what happened to you guys supporting me with this? You all were ready to hump him through a magazine cover the last time we talked about him." I scoffed.

Rosalie sighed and put her drink down. "What does your dad think of him? Or Edward for that matter? Because we know you and those two guys, well their opinions count more than all of us combined."

She was right. I peeked up at her and started in. "Dad's less than thrilled. He ran a background check and it came up squeaky clean so he automatically thinks he's paid someone off to clear his records. But he didn't make the best impression with my dad what, with being ticketed two times." I shake my head and laugh. "He just said I needed to look for someone else because someone with that much money in a small town was probably running from something. And I shouldn't be involved in it."

Alice piped up. "That does seem a little weird. I mean, this guy is like too good to be true, right? He looks like a Greek God and he builds homes for orphans in his spare time. Who the hell does that?" We all nod in agreement and she chokes on her drink. "What if he's a serial killer?" Rosalie smacks her in the back of the head.

"I seriously doubt that he's going to kill Bella. Her dad's like McGruff the crime dog. He wouldn't be stupid enough to do that. Anyway, what does Edward think about him?"

"He doesn't. He said he doesn't think he's right for me and then kind of leaves it at that. I'll ask him what he means and he just brushes it off like it's no big deal and won't elaborate any further. I want him to back me on this. James is a really good guy and I deserve some happiness in my life, don't I?"

My two best friends look at each other and nod sadly then Rose speaks up again. "But, who says it has to be James?"

"Oh no. We're so not getting into this again. Edward is just my friend. That's all he'll ever see me as. I want to settle down and have a family. I don't want to be the eternal single friend. Why does that seem to be so hard to understand?"

"Because he fucking loves you, dumb ass!" Alice shrieks. Rose gives her a death glare. "Look, we weren't supposed to say anything, but Edward loves you. He doesn't know how to tell you because then he'd look desperate to get you since you're kind of seeing James. He doesn't just want to hone in on you out of nowhere and he wants you to pick him, but because you love him and not James." She rushed out.

"Do what? That's insane." I scoff and then I'm angry. "That's bullshit and you know it. Edward has had all the opportunity in the world to tell me if he loves me."

Rose looks me dead in the eyes so I can tell if she's telling the truth. "You know me, B. I can't lie for shit. He loves you. He's said as much. And while I don't agree with Tinkerbell spilling the beans, it's true."

I gasp. She's right. She can't lie for shit and she's not lying about him loving me. "So, what, is this like a last ditch effort to get me instead of James having me?" I seeth.

"Calm down, B. I just don't think he knows how to tell you and to be honest, I think it kind of just sank in recently."

As I tried to calm down I formulated a plan. "If he wants me, he'll have to work for it. James has done nothing wrong in this equation. He deserves a chance, too." They both nod and smirk.

_**So, Alice can't keep a secret for shit, apparently. ;) Bella's none too impressed with Edward's feelings thus far. Edward is definitely going to have to bring out the big guns. Let the games begin, folks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've started on another story, as well, if you guys want to take a look at it. It's called FEAR, Inc. So, let the games begin, shall we?**_

_**BPOV:**_

It's been a week since Alice dropped the bombshell that Edward was in love with me. How did I take the news? Probably like a big giant baby, but honestly. Edward always gets his way and James has done nothing to deserve instant rejection.

I've went out again with James, and so far, he's been nothing short of amazing. He took me to a carnival, bought shit loads of cotton candy and won me a stuffed animal.

Time with Edward had been nil. We haven't hung out. He hasn't tried. So, when I receive a random text from him asking me to come by his parents' house for dinner, I was shocked. Of course, I couldn't refuse his mother's cooking if I even wanted to.

So, now, I find myself standing outside of the Cullen's house, nervous like it was a first date. It wasn't. I was just nervous about facing Edward with all of this newfound information. I was a bundle of nerves when I knock and Edward answers the door wearing a pair of low slung jeans and an old rock band shirt.

"Hey." He throws me a lopsided grin and my eyes glaze momentarily. "Mom was just asking where you've been lately. I told her you'd be by last night, of course. So, come on. She's dying to see you."

He grabs my hand and then leans in and kisses my cheek.

The smell of my favorite dish reaches my nostrils and my stomach practically howls. Edward snickers slowly and I glare at him.

"Sorry I haven't gotten in touch with you lately." He looks sheepish. "I've been completely swamped at work. Been trying out some new ideas. You really need to stop by."

At this point, I realize I haven't said two words to him and I smile. "What kind of new ideas?"

"You'll just have to come and see." He winks and my heart flutters. Stupid heart.

"Bella!" Esme gushes and grabs me up in a death grip of a hug. I smile and inhale her scent. She always smells like sugar cookies.

"Sorry I haven't been by in awhile. It seems like I'm always busy with one thing or another."

"Yeah, like James." Edward grumbles and I cock my eyebrow.

"Oh yes! How is this James fellow, and how come we haven't met him, yet?" Esme scolds and I feel the heat creep up on my face.

Edward looks incredulously at his mother as if to say, "Et tu, mother?"

"He's fabulous!" I gush, watching Edward's face contort between anger and jealousy. "He took me to the carnival this past week and we've been talking over the phone."

"Excuse me." Edward says abruptly and storms up the stairs.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask innocently and Esme laughs.

"Oh please. That boy has it so bad for you it's not even funny. Let him sweat a little, I say. It's his own damn fault he hasn't made a move for you sooner." She nods in finality and I smile a little bigger. "Besides," she adds. "you should have some fun with this. Let him have a taste of his own medicine."

"What?"

"Don't play the fool with me, Bella. I know you've had it bad for my son ever since he kissed you in the hallway all those years ago. If not before. Everybody could tell it but you two." She snorts and then winks at me.

Eventually Edward came back down the stairs and joined us. He helped his mother in the kitchen and would sneak looks at me, at which I would cross my eyes and stick out my tongue, causing him to laugh.

"Taste this." He holds up a spoon to my mouth and I blow on it softly and wrap my lips around the end of the spoon. Edward's eyes are fixed on my mouth and at one point I hear his breathing get labored and he gulped audibly. "Good?" He asks to my mouth and I lick my lips and watch him shudder.

"Fantastic." I whisper, unable to find a stronger voice. Jesus, what was this guy doing to me?

Dinner was fun, as usual. We stuffed ourselves to the gills and laughed about some of the hijinks Edward and I would get into when we were younger.

Afterward, I announced that I had an early day the next day and that I needed to get home and finish grading papers. Edward walked me to my car, his hands shrugged into his pockets.

"I was thinking that maybe you and I could hit up that music festival in Seattle this weekend." He peeks over at me and I bite my lip.

"I made plans with James." I say.

"Oh." His face falls. "That's fine." He tells me, but I can tell that it kind of broke his heart a little bit. "It's just that, we've always went. Every year. Since we've been allowed out by ourselves."

"Yeah." I sigh. "Maybe James could go with us?" I suggest. I feel like a douche for asking, but I felt like I would be an even bigger asshole for blowing James off.

"Nah, that's fine. Maybe Jasper or Emmett will want to go with me." He shrugs.

"The hell, Cullen? What, you can't stand to be in the same area as the two of us, together, or what?" I bark out.

"The truth?" I nod. "Fuck no I don't like seeing you around him. And anyway, that this is besides the point. I wanted us to go together because it's OUR thing. Not yours mine and his. OURS. And you just want to go and invite him into our special shit? That would be like you going on a date with him to wherever the fuck and me just tagging along."

"You're jealous." I state.

"Damn right I am. Anyway, have a save drive home. If you change your mind, let me know. If not, that's cool." He pecked my cheek and walked back into the house.

I sat in my car and thought the entire drive home. "Damn him." I mutter. "Damn him and his logic." My eyes start tearing up and I blow out a gust of air from my lungs.

I call Alice when I get home and ask her what she thinks. She tuts me and then proceeds to properly hand me my ass.

"It's not like he's asking you to move away forever. This is something you two have done since I can ever remember. And you're just blowing him off for some guy you've known for like two weeks. I understand where he's coming from. Because, if I'm being completely honest, you don't talk to much of us anymore. And when you do, it's all about James."

I was flabbergasted. "That's not true." I whisper.

"Like hell it isn't. Yesterday, when you called me, the only thing you talked about was James and how amazing his butt looked in his jeans and how great his car smells. Blah blah blah. Not once did you ask how I was or the kids or Jasper." She pauses. "Look, I get it. To a certain point. It's new and all that. But I will always have Edward's back in this. I'll support you with James if that's what makes you happy, but you can't push away from your friends, either."

We talked a few more minutes and she told me about her day and suggested we get together for a spa day soon. I agreed and hung up the phone.

Was I really that bad?

_**So, Edward at least tried to get her by herself. Personally, I think Bella's being a bitch. Even though I wrote her that way for now. Does anybody want a James POV? Let me know.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ahhh... So much hate on Bella LOL... There are mixed reviews on the James POV... some of you are hatin' hard core about it and some of you are curious to see whether he's a good guy or not. I suppose I will hold off... for now... **_

_**Onward!**_

BPOV:

"So, Bella, are we still on for this weekend?" James asks me over the phone. He'd been swamped at work and me with my grading and lesson plans. We've still yet to progress past a light kiss on the cheek.

"Listen, about that." I pause and blow out a giant breath. "Edward and I kind of have a thing we do every year. Just the two of us. It's tradition. I know we made plans, but I totally forgot about this weekend. Can we just schedule a raincheck, maybe?"

He laughs softly. "Of course, Bella. That's not a problem at all. You can't lose touch of your friends. Believe me." His voice softens. "Life gets in the way sometimes, but you always have to remember the ones who have been there for you the longest."

My mind automatically went to Edward. It could've floated toward Alice or Rosalie, but it was Edward. He HAD been there for me since I can ever remember and what James was saying made perfect sense. And when the guy you're semi-dating points it out to you, then you admit you have a problem.

"Yeah, that's along the lines of what my friends have been telling me, actually. They seem to think that I'm blowing them all off for you." I admit.

"Look, I don't want to monopolize your time with your friends. I like you. A lot. But, this shouldn't be something that comes between you and your friendships." I was beginning to panic.

"Are you... are you breaking up with me?" I ask.

"No. Not at all. I'm just saying that perhaps we shouldn't spend nearly as much time being wrapped up in the other. We can still text and whatnot through the week. And we can definitely do that raincheck. How about next weekend?"

I smiled into the receiver and confirmed our plans.

_That weekend..._

"Got everything?" I yell through Edward's apartment. We'd done the whole apology thing about me being a selfish bitch and him being insensitive and now we were heading to Seattle for the music fesitval.

"Yep. What are you wearing?" He pauses and laughs.

"What?" I look at my outfit. Holy jeans and an old, and I do mean OLD, Nirvana t-shirt. "This is the band that started my love of music, thanks."

"Ah, yes, and that shirt looks like it's about on it's last leg. I'll have to buy you a new one." He shakes his head and laughs.

Of course, it's about a size too small for me, and my rolls are hanging out, but what I think Edward is laughing about is the giant hole that I didn't notice by my boob. Awesome.

I frown and go to change my shirt.

"Oh come on, Bella. Just wear the shirt." He winks at me and then wiggles his eyebrows. I shake my head and he reminds me of the time. "Too bad. We have to be in Seattle in a few hours to make the concert. Plus, we want a good spot." He holds up the cooler and blanket.

Resigned, I head out to the car and nearly swoon when Edward stops me. He pauses, reaches his arm around me and leans forward. Just when I think he's about to kiss me, he whispers in my ear. "My lady." I can hear the smirk in his voice and I want to punch him in the junk. Just a little bit.

I realize he's opening the door for me and I wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face. I bite my lip, watching his eyes go straight for it. Then I lick my lip, wetting it just a bit. I could've sworn he groaned. Then I step back. "Why thank you!" I use my best southern belle voice.

He shakes his head, laughs, and then we're off toward the big city.

The ride to Seattle was filled with laughs and a rousing game of Truth. We left out the dare part, seeing as it would be pretty difficult in the car without getting arrested.

"So, do you know who really left those roses in my locker senior year?" I quirked an eyebrow and his eyes widen.

"Seriously? I thought you knew I left those for you!" He guffaws and I feel my face go red.

"I thought Tyler Crowley sent them to me." I gasped. "No wonder he kept away from me! I basically stalked him because I thought he was a secret admirer!" I hit his arm and he guffawed loudly.

"Your turn." He snickers and I was waiting for him to ask me some ridiculous question. "Have you ever thought of us as being more than friends?"

I gulped. "Truth?" He nodded. "I thought about that for a long time. I mean, all of our friends paired off, got married, had kids. We have so much in common. I thought it would just be a given at some point. But, then it never happened. So I gave up on that thought." His brows furrowed and he blew a gust of air out of his lungs.

"My turn to ask a question. Why did you always come sit with me before I had a date? Honestly."

His eyes turn to mine momentarily and he smirks. "Because I wanted your dates to think you had hideous taste in clothes. I tried to give you crappy advice and usually it worked."

"Seriously? What are you, 12?" I screech. "Why would you do that?" I laugh.

"Because I didn't know how to ask you out myself. I know you think that all of this is sudden, but it's not. I mean, it's been a sudden realization, but my feelings for you were always there." He shrugged as if he didn't just reveal his love for me.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence for the most part, with non-committal musings about whatever song was on at that time.

_At the concert..._

"This band fucking sucks." I groan. Whoever hired this band seriously needs help.

"They're not that bad." Edward laughs. Then the lead guitarist misses an entire string of chords and he cringes. "Yeah, they're awful."

"So, how about we do a dare part to all of those truth questions?" I raise my eyebrow in challenge and he smiles smugly.

"Alright. What do you have for me, Swan?" He crosses his arms and grins. I look around the venue and grin.

"I dare you to strip down to your boxers and get in front of the stage and dance." His face went from smug to scared and he mumbled as he stripped down.

The crowd went nuts as he stomped his way over to the stage and began doing ridiculous dances like the sprinkler, the shopping cart, and the running man. My sides hurt so much from laughing but I couldn't help it. Women were catcalling him and the men just laughed and thanked him for upstaging the current shitty band on stage.

When he got back, he threw his clothes back on and the rain started to pour. As we ran under a tree for shelter he looked in my face, rain dripping from his hair and eyelashes. "Kiss me." He whispered.

My alarmed state must've cleared it up for him. "That's my dare for you, Swan. I dare you to kiss me."

_**So... I'm sure you all just LOVE that I left you hanging... I'm sorry... Not really... :)**_

_**Edward and Bella are making some progress. Maybe James won't be in the picture much longer? Or maybe she needs the help of a meddling pixie and blonde amazon? Leave me love...**_


End file.
